


After Class Nostalgia

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tutoring, lol idk how to do tags, tsukki is bad at volleyball, yamaguchi is really GOOD at volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After quitting volleyball because of his fight with Yamaguchi at camp. Tsukki decided to spend his time studying for school, and lost all of his friends along the way. But it was all worth it after getting accepted to his dream college.. until it all changes when he decides to join the volleyball team, and leans that he’s a little rusty at the sport.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: any fic





	1. Chapter 1

After four years, Tsukishima had finally graduated highschool with lots of regrets. Back when he had finally quit the volleyball ball team, he spent all of his time focused on his studies so he could finally get into his dream school. His schoolwork had taken up his whole life and he lost all of his friends on the way. As he sat alone at graduation he pondered on what he could have done different. But he didn’t have to time to dwell on that anymore.

summer had passed by, Tsukishima hopped into the metro train, looking at the other people around him. He sat down next to an older lady and put his suitcase in front of lanky legs that were too long for the train seats. Looking out the window he could only see the dark subway walls as the train rushed forward to his destination. After hours, many trains, and a taxi. He had finally made it to to his dream college. Tsukishima thought of all of the hard work and long nights that had finally led him to all that he wished for, so he finally walked into the campus.

The grounds were flooded with people with flyers trying to get other to join their clubs, Tsukishima walked fast avoiding the crowd but the farther went he slowed down, he saw a small table with a comically bad drawing of a volleyball on the front. It made him laugh, reminding him of his first year of highschool. Then He decided to walk towards the table

“Whoa, we need a tall boy like you on the team!” Said the older man working the table. Tsukishima presumed he was the manager of the team. He handed tsukishima a orange pamphlet with more crudely drawn volleyball information. “I hope you consider coming by the gym tomorrow for tryouts!”

“Heh, I’ll try to swing by.” Tsukishima said. He walked away feeling a sense of nostalgia, now that he was in college he felt that he could finally take some time to mindlessly play volleyball. He was even more excited that his annoying past teammates wouldn’t be there either. 

A day had passed and he had finally fully decorated his dorm. Earlier in the day, his family had passed and dropped off his things. It was a very emotional departing but that’s boring to talk about. He sat down on his bed and looked at the flyer he had gotten again. He realized that the tryouts were in an hour..

“Shit” he said to himself as he put on his unused athletic clothes, “I haven’t heavily exercised in year I need to warm up”

He grabbed his old volleyball that used to belong to his brother and ran to the gym to get an early start. Opening the door he saw the bright lights and many people inside the gym.

“Hey! Are you here to warm up?” Said a voice from distance, “Can we partner up because I forgot my volleyball at-“

Tsukishima looked at the greenish-brown hair boy in front of him in shock. He hasn’t talked to him since their fight. And there he is, at volleyball tryouts......at the same college. It felt like highschool all over again and he had no idea what to say.

“I-um yeah sure.. yamaguchi” said tsukishima still completely still

“No Nono it’s okay, we’re not friends I won’t bother you-you can go find someone else-“ yamaguchi replied. He backed up and started to walk away.

“Wait.. you know what, that’s in the past come on we can practice for a little bit.” Tsukishima could think of anything else to say. 

‘Dumb dumb dumb stupid’ is all that tsukishima could think in his head as they practiced. ‘Why did I say that.. why did I want to see him again,’ he thought. No, he knows why, he missed yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima decided to fill the silence, “sooo why did you come to this school? I thought you weren’t planning on going to college?”

“Ah! Yeah.. that was the plan, but I was offered a full ride volleyball scholarship by the school! Which is crazy that I would get one, but I really have improved since the last time you saw me. It’s still weird that I have to tryout for the team haha..” yamaguchi said. Tsukishima did notice that yamaguchi hit the volleyball more confidently than he used to, and he was way more casual in his movement. “So, I assume that you came here for Archeology?”

He thought for a moment, he had to make his major not sound super lame, because unlike yamaguchi, tsukishima didn’t have as many grand accomplishments, even though his grades were perfect it still wasn’t good enough for a scholarship. “Yeah, it’s been my plan since grade school obviously-”

RIIIIIIIIING rang the bell and tryouts began. It went as boring as you expect, but tsukishima realized how rusty he was, he was barely keeping up with the team he was worried that he might not make the team.. which would have been so embarrassing. 

At the end of tryouts the coach, that he recognized from the booth from yesterday, started calling out names “-....Nao....Maro.....Yamaguchi......Yamada...and...Tsukishima. Everyone else can go home.”

Thank goodness. They both made it. Tsukishima sees the coach walk up to him with a stern look in his eyes.

“Hey kid, I think you have potential, but you need to catch up with the other kids. I think that you should consider taking some time to practice if you want to stay on this team.” The coach said, then walked out of the gym.

“Uh hey, I heard what coach said to you back there.. how about we meet up tomorrow and catch up? I can help you practice!.... if you want.” Yamaguchi exclaimed to Tsukishima.

“Oh! Wow that’s really thoughtful yamaguchi.. sure, that sounds fun. Let’s meet after class.” Tsukishima said. They both walk off in silence, tsukishima out on his headphones and look down at the boy next to him, he looked older (obviously) and his freckles seemed to have multiplied across his face-shit he got caught staring at him.

“See you tomorrow tsukki!” Spoke Yamaguchi as he walked to the other side of the campus.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first fix, so feel free to give me any criticism!


	2. Training and Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of rain, running, and.. pirates?

Tsukishima wakes up in his cold dorm room. As he hears rain against the window, he shrinks down into his bed not wanting to get up from this comfortable morning. He finally sighs, and decides he’ll get out of bed today.

He sits up and barely puts on a new outfit, keeping on the shirt he had worn to bed with a flannel on top. He puts on a pair of new jeans that his mom embarrassingly bought for him before he went away to college, the denim was a nice medium color, perfect for a rainy day. He grabs his extra volleyball clothes and shoved them in a bag for later, finally grabbing his headphones and backpack he heads out the door. 

The halls were quite uneventful filled with nervous kids still trying to finish their schoolwork. He looked at one kid, with long brown hair and freckles, he reminded him of Yamaguchi. Tsukishima pondered for a second thinking about the boy he had ran into and trying to recall if it was a nightmare of not. But he had no more time to dwell on the topic, he was already late for class. 

Tsukishima looks at the fresh pavement as he steps out of dorm and steps directly into the puddle. “Looks like it rained” he thought and rolled his eyes.

Finally after the long trek to his class and many mud puddles he finally gets to his first lecture.... and then he falls asleep. 

Dreaming of nothing in particular, he finally wakes up. He looks outside the window and sees that the sun is already lowering in the sky, “shit” he thought and looked around, the classroom was empty and the lights were off. Far away on the whiteboard he could see something written on there. Since his vision wasn’t good enough too see the board, he picked up his backpack and looked at the messily scrawled message:

“Saw u were sleeping... looks like you needed the rest, so I let you sleep! Lock the door before you leave!” -your professor 

“Wow, high school teachers were wrong about college strict..” said tsukishima under his breath. He grabs his phone out of his back pocket and checks the time 

4:00

“Damn” Tsukishima blabbered, and ran out of the building, he was already 10 minutes late for him and Yamaguchi’s training. He ran about four blocks down to the back of the college gym, where there was a little beach volleyball net set up. Next to the net was a very old looking picnic bench, that looked like it was covered in splinters. The area was dirty, but felt a little homely, like it had a lot of memories. Tsukishima, trying to catch his breath stood and panted for a good while, it had been a minute since he had such vigorous exercise.

“You look sweaty” said Yamaguchi, with a grossed out look on his face. “I guess we don’t have to warm up now, because it looks like you already did.” 

Yamaguchi hands tsukishima a water bottle, he grabs the volleyball is his other hand and gestures at it and proceeds to keep lecturing him; “today is your first day of boot camp. I hope your ready to WORK your ass off to make up for lost time.” 

“Eeeugh” Tsukishima says in reply. 

“Okay so now we’re going to do 30 laps around the gym” says Yamaguchi while he’s already starting to run.

“AAAAUUUUGH” 

About two hours later, Tsukishima in finally done with his first day of bootcamp. Even though he feels more tired that he has ever been in his life, it felt rejuvenating to finally use his muscles again. He sits on the rickety old picnic bench feeling like he already has 1000 splinters, and waits for Yamaguchi to join him.

“Sooo I think you did really good on your first day” Yamaguchi casually says as he walks over to the bench and takes a seat across from Tsukishima. “And I know it’s been forever since we’ve hung out and this is all new..” he shifts in his seat, “so I thought we could have a movie night!!”

“A movie night?” Tsukishima replies.

“Yeah! I got a couple really bad movies, and I thought we could make fun of them like old times, ya know?..” Yamaguchi holds up three movies with horribly edited covers.

“No I don’t- well...” Tsukishima thinks for a second, he finally has a second chance and he’s blowing it off again, well not this time. not going to to lose Yamaguchi again. “I think I might have some time tonight, we can watch them at my dorm. Meet me in about half an hour?” 

A light ignites in yamaguchi’s eyes and excitedly replies “thank you tsukki! You won’t regret it. See you then!” He, gets ups, and waves goodbye to tsukishima with a very obviously happy walk.

Tsukishima smiles, he missed how goofy he was when Yamaguchi was happy, Yams was never good at hiding his emotions you can always know by his actions. 

Realizing that he smelled like a wet towel, Tsukishima decided that he should probably go home and shower. During his walk home, he had noticed that all of the puddles from earlier had finally cleared away.

After his shower he put on a new shirt and some old pajamas that he had found in the bottom of his drawer they were black and red, and has a striped plaid pattern on them, with his brother college logo sewed into the top corner. Suddenly he remembered that he had to find his projector! He got a new projector as a gift a couple years ago and he knew that today was the perfect day to use it. He finally found it in a box he had not fully unpacked yet, and stuck it to the wall with the class of a guy who doesn’t know how to use tools very much. Which basically means that he had no idea how to hang it to the wall, but he managed.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

The door knocked, and Tsukishima opened the door. In the doorframe, he say Yamaguchi, with his hair slightly damp, with a long raincoat on.

“It started raining again.” Said yamaguchi with a defeated tone in his voice. Tsukishima walks them both over to his main dorm area and they both sit down on his bed.

After about 29 minutes of trying to figure out how the projector worked, the finally turned on the movie. The first movie seemed to be and family-made pirate movie with lots of horrible child actors. They both laughed at how terrible the main characters acting is while snuggled up in the blankets. There was a good distance between the two of them, because even though they were bonding, they still weren’t as close as they once were.

“ARRRG HEED YE PIRATE FOE” yells the movie, but Yamaguchi was barely paying attention. Unlike Tsukishima, he had been up since 5am. So he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“Yamaguchi, did you see the pirate fall in the background-“ Tsukishima paused and smiled and looked down at Yamaguchi. Looks like he lost his bed, Tsukishima thought. His friend was fast asleep. Looking at yamaguchi made him realize how tired he was too, stretching out his arms he turned off the movie and rolled onto the floor and passed out and finally slep a good nights rest for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two done! I think I’m going to make this story about 12 chapters long? Still not sure yet but I hope ya’ll are enjoying it so far!


End file.
